


midnight memories

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are best friends. During a drunken night, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight memories

_A big house party with a crowded kitchen_   
_People talk shh but we don't listen_

 

"Harry, it's getting a bit crowded here, don't you think?" Louis spoke directly into Harry's ear. The bump of the music was vibrating the walls of the house. The kitchen wasn't the best place to be at this point due to the fact that their was someone doing a keg stand, so literally it was jammed in there. 

Harry looked around and looked back to Louis, and he just nodded his head, "Yeah, sure."

On their way out, they all said their goodbyes to the boys and the stumbled out into the streets. 

 

_Baby you and me_   
_Stumbling in the street_

 

It was midnight in the city and they wanted to do as they pleased. It was just them two in their own world. Louis was clinging onto Harry as they walked through the snow slicked streets going anywhere the wind brought them.

"Harry! Let's go homeeeee!" Louis squealed as he started to run into the opposite direction. Harry shook his head and he started to come to his senses. He looked to where Louis had ran too and then it started to snow. There was no car in the road and Harry watched as Louis ran into the middle of the road. He started to spin to catch the snowflakes on his tongue.

Harry smiled because of how youthful it made Louis look and it was like he was the only person in the world. 

"Harry, come on!" Louis grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him into the middle of the street. He started to circle around Harry as he was laughing loudly, almost like a cackle. 

Harry notices headlights coming up the hill and Louis wasn't paying attention. He quickly grabs Louis and  from the force of the pull made them fall to the ground on a patch of grass. Louis was directly on top of Harry and he looks directly into his eyes. He starts to move his head down and in a matter of seconds the two of them were in a full on heated snog. 

Louis still out of his mind drunk, started to rut down on Harry. Harry's eyes went wide and realized that Louis was kind of a horny drunk, so once he gets started there's no turning back. 

"Lou, come on let's get home." Louis wines but he gets up and adjusts himself in his trousers before letting Harry lead him to their shared flat. 

Once they get home before they do anything, Harry has Louis down some coffee because he doesn't want him to be completely out of his mind. It sober's him up a bit and they were soon completely bare and rutting against each other. 

Harry looks into Louis' eyes as he penetrated his walls. Louis' pupils were blown and just blissed out.

Harry screamed as he caught up with his orgasm and well, it was music to Louis' ears. Once he pulled out Louis started to freak out, he just had amazing sex with his best friend. Harry calmed him down with his lips, and he smiled once they broke apart. Harry cups his face and they end the night in each other's arms. 

 

_I know nothing's making sense_   
_For tonight let's just pretend_   
_I don't wanna stop so give me more, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 


End file.
